Saddness and Loyalty
by tonijake
Summary: Bella fresh from Arizona gets caught in a love triangle. She loves Jasper but something about Paul pulls her to LA Push. Can Bella stay with Jasper? Or will she leave him for a pack member? lemons come later or soon who knows yet!
1. Chapter 1

Sadness and loyalty

_**Summery- Bella fresh from Arizona gets caught in a love triangle. She loves Jasper but something about Paul pulls her to LA Push. Can Bella stay with Jasper? Or will she leave him for Paul? lemons come later or soon who knows yet! Rated M**_

_**Disclaimer- SMeyer is owner to all twilight characters. I'm just using them to our entertainment **_

_**A/N- This is my first fanfiction. It's a Bella Paul story, it was originally a Bella Jasper but so many people have them written and I want to be different.**_

**Chapter 1**

Its four hours before I leave Phenix. Mom wants to travel with Phil and I can't stand him. He acts like he is 14 when he is 31. I'm tired of taking care of them both when I should be out partying with friends. Oh wait I don't have any friends.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. I'm five one and have long dark brown hair that goes down to my ass. I have a nice figure with curves that a model wishes that they have without starving myself. I am a gothic loner. I would rather be by myself then with other people.

"Bella it's time to go to the airport so you can go through security," Phil yelled up to me.

" Okay, I'm on my way down. Is everything loaded in the truck?" I asked while walking down the stairs to go out to the truck.

"Yes all your stupid shit is in the back of the truck. Why didn't u decide to move sooner? It would have save me and your mother a lot of money and time," Phil spat out at me.

I walked out as he opened the door to let me out so I could leave. My dad Charlie lives in Forks, Washington. I hate the place but it is better the nliving here with a guy that only sits around and blows his money on hookers and booze. I will miss my mom but I can't stand the fact that she has picked her rapist husband over me when all I've done is taken care of her.

We left soon after mine and Phil's arguement. He is Livid while I'm smug as a bug. We unloaded my stuff as soon as we got to the airport. I gave mom a hug and walked off to go through security and then to board the plane. I just hope that Charlie doesn't pick me up in the cruiser.

I should probibly explain some of what is going on. Charlie is my father he is the police cheif of Forks, Washington. My mother left him when i was 14, but I've been visiting him as much as i can. He was dianoised with brain cancer the summer that me and mom left. I've made my amends with mom but I still love her just as much as I did when we lived with dad.

The plane landed in Seattle and then we have the two hour drive to Forks. I can't wait until I can get off this god forsaking plane. The service on this bitch fucking sucks. I've asked for a mountain dew at least thirty times and they haven't even attempted to bring one to me yet and it has been three and a half hours.

The plane landed and I was one of the last off because I was fighting with the flight attendants for about ten minutes. There was no reason that they couldn't bring me my mountain dew when I asked them for it when I first got on the plane for Seatle. I finally got off the plane when security was called to get me away from this flight attendant.

"Hey dad!" I said when they released me into his cusody. "Sorry about that dad, I wanted a mountain dew for the last few hours. I know that I can be a bit accertive when it comes to stuff."

"Hey Bells" Charlie said while signing the papers to release me. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Yeah it has gotten worse again hasn't it?" I simply asked while looking him over to see how weak he actually is.

"Yes it has gotten worse but I'm still strong enough to work and have fun with my beautiful daughter. How was the flight other then the flight attendant not sreving you your pop?"

"it was very relaxing not having to take care of mom and her dirtbag of a husband anymore. I don't know what she see's in that man. He has caused nothing but problems between us. She won't talk to me anymore."

"I'm sorry honey. He done anything to you that i need to know about?"

"No dad. He can't stand to be in the same room as me because I piss him off so badly."

We left Seatle at around 4:15 to go to Forks. Yes it rains here ninty percent of the time but it's better then the dry heat of Arizona. I have always liked it here, when mom forced me to leave with her I fought for days. I resent her for making me leave my friends. The only time I have ever ahd any friends was when I was little. When we let I wasn't able to keep contact with any of my friends. I never made any friends in Phenix so I rebeled and got a lot of tattoos. Everyone was afriad of me so they kept their distance.

We made it to the house around 6:30. Charlie grabbed my bags and took them to my old room. It is the same as when I left with my mom.

"Can i change how my room is? It doesn't seem right having it all ugly when it could look pretty." I asked with a devious grin on my face.

"I don't see why not. It is your room in the first place. Do you want to get the supplies or can I?" dad asked with a smile on his face.

"How about we split it fifty fifty?"

"That's a deal. Do u want pizza or do u want to go to the diner across town?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as there is salad. I'm a veggitarian, ever since mom forced me to move I refuse to eat any type of meat."

We got to the diner just in time for the next shift to start. Three people that I apparently don't remember walks up and starts talking to me like I know them. I don't want to be rude, but they won't stop talking to me like I'm their best friend in the world and it's pissing me off really bad.

"Do I fucking know you? Because I don't think i do so leave me and my father to eat in peace before i get up and kick your fucking ass from here to Toronto!" I yelled in their faces.

"Wow Bells I thought you would have did that sooner. Thank you them three never learned to leave people alone. You gonna start school this week or next week?"

"I was gonna start this week. We have to go up to the school tomorrow to drop off the last of my paperwork and get my schedule."


	2. Chapter 2

Sadness and Loyalty

A/N- I know the last Chapter kinda sucked a lot but i tried my best to write it. This story will pick up as i go. I'm not gonna be updating very often once I have my little boy next month.

Disclaimer- I'm only playing in sandbox. I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

Chapter 2- First Day

I regret not bringing my motorcycle with me to Charlies. I miss the bike so much I can't believe I didnt ride it here when mom told me I could.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first night here in Forks?" Dad asked causiously to bring me out of my thoughts.

"It was good. Today after school I think I'm going to go to La Push to hang out with Jake and the guys," I replied.

I've known for years that the La Push boys turn into werewolves. Sam Uley accidently phased in front of me when he first phased. I've had some run in with vampires while in Phenix, Jake and the pack know of the vampire run ins. Jake wasn't happy about it and it triggered his first phase. Sam was proud that it was fast and easy for his beta.

"That's fine. Just have fun. I have to go to work i'm gonna be late to dinner so don't worry about making me anything I'll get something while i'm at work."

"Okay. i have got to get going to school anyways. I love you dad."

"Love you too."

We parted ways right after that. I called mom on my way to school to see if there is anyway that she could have my bike shipped to me. I doubt that she would ship it to me because of her asshole husband. She wasnt sure if she could but she promised me a better answer when i called her after I get home.

I arrived at the school earlier then expected. I made my way to the office to finish any paperwork that needed to be signed. I finished that up as fast as I could. I left with a map, schedule and a paper all my teachers have to sign.

"Hello, you must be the new student we have. I'm Emmett Cullen," this big bulky guy said as I walked out of the office. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a bright gold.

"I'm Bella Swan. The cheif of polices only child," I said as he walked with me to my first class."This is my class."

"Mine too. go introduce yourself I will save you a seat by me," he said as we walked in the door. I walked straight to the teacher and got my slip signed and walked to the seat Emmett was saving for me.

I instantly noticed the blonde twins that walked in and sat down with Emmett. They all have the same color eyes. The male twin wouldn't stop staring at me throught the whole class it was kind of weird, but Emmett kept me occupied.


End file.
